Maria-062
|birth =October 17th, 2512 |death = |gender =Female |service= September 2525 ― CLASSIFIED (?? years) |affiliation= ;UNSC Navy |rank= |unit-title=SPECWAR Unit |unit= ; Tier Zero (SPARTAN) II/CI |battle = |award = }} Senior Chief Petty Officer Maria-062 (born GaYee Park on October 17th, 2512) was a UNSC NAVSPECWARCOM (SPARTAN) Tier Zero operator that participated in multiple theatres throughout the . In 2550, the SPARTAN decided to retire from active duty, but continue to be in service with the UNSC; she eventually became a volunteering technician for the Navy's . During the , Maria-062 was sent back into active duty and assisted the UNSC in defending the planet. Maria-062 was one of the few last surviving SPARTAN-IIs. Biography Childhood Maria was born in Fujian, and raised in , the daughter of Sean Langg and Haein Park, both working as mineral engineers for NeoVenus Construction. Both her parents were travelling engineers, having migrated to four planetary systems in the Outer Colonies since 2502. Maria attended Sapher Linguistic Circle until the age of five, when she was conscripted into the SPARTAN-II program. SPARTAN program Maria spent most of her childhood on colony world, till 2525. Her first week was fairly common amongst candidates; Maria was uncomfortable with her rapidly changing environment and avoided the candidates. In need of someone to talk to, Maria took the courage and started conversing with the candidates, trying to figure where they were and why they were there. In her first attempt, she manage to befriend , a resident, and, soon after, made major improvements to her approaches with other candidates. In her first month, she befriended Andrie and ; together with Kurt, whom took up the position as the lead figure, this bond eventually formed . Green Team was unusually exceptional during the training sessions; the team often beat in almost every exercises, failing that would earn them second place. Kurt, a chatty fellow as he was, made the phrase, "second to none" as the team's motto. While in Green Team, Maria participated in various training sessions, ranging from the deep-sea diving on , tag-teaming in facility to surviving the and , as well as several others in the . Outside of Green Team, Maria was a good friend to the absolute silence and the overtly competitive Jared. In one particular period during her training years, Maria and Jared were caught assaulting and punished by her friends and NCO Mendez. SPARTAN career Retirement :Main articles: and Operation: CHASTITY Prior to the Battle of Earth, Maria volunteered herself to be the armour tester for the MJOLNIR Mk VI armour program held in Seongnam, Kyonggi Province of Korea. In the test program, she was required to perform atmospheric re-entry, shield charge buffer, and ballistic runs. The outcome of the armour test was satisfyingly received; the armour performed within the expected results as noted down by . However, other volunteers within the armour test program were grievously injured. ---- Maria-062 later involved herself in Operation: CHASTITY, an ONI-led operation that requires the 267th Marine Regiment maintain and secure the wreckage of the "Chaste Ascendancy" in Argentina. Personality and traits Maria-062 was the marksman of Green Team and was known for this expertise during the training years of SPARTAN-II. She also specialised in social and cognitive analysis, providing her exceptional set of skills in understanding human behaviour and analysing the human actions. She utilised these skills by interpreting them into tactical information. Career Service Vitae |} Gallery File:Vanity062.png|Maria-062 armour profile. File:Maria - SitRep.png|Maria-062 debriefed of the Covenant invasion on Luna's OCS Academy. File:Maria - Op.png|Maria-062 taking fire in Luna's OCS Academy. File:Maria - Deployment.png|Maria-062 exfiltrated by a UV-144 after Operation: CHASTITY. External *